Temporal Wormhole
A temporal wormhole is a wormhole artificially or naturally generated thats energy alignment allows travel through the 4th and/or 5th dimension. Most artificial temporal wormholes are created for the purpose of time travel, so the wormhole's mouths do not need to be very far apart in 3 dimentional space. A non-Schwarzchild wormhole (one not created by a black hole) can be produced if you have large amounts of positive energy and negative energy using a complicated process of production. There are many different ways to create a wormhole. Varients There are two basic types of temporal wormholes, each with different origins and purposes. Both are required to travel back in time and return to ones own universe. *A "time machine" wormhole is created so that its entry is basically at the same point in space as its exit, and presicely tuned energetically so that it can lead back to any time in the past since its creation. If the user travels back in time with this wormhole, he can travel back into the future, but he will end up in a universe where everything is different based on his actions. *The only way for a time traveler to get back to his own universe (the universe where the time travel did not affect the timeline) is to use a wormhole to bring him back through hyperspace. A wormhole of this type, aligned to place the exit hole in a specific subspace section of the universe, will take the traveler back to a future where history was not changed. Because of how this system works, there are no time travel paradoxes such as the information paradox and the grandfather paradox. The information paradox is resolved because the information does have an origin (the time traveler's home timeline). The grandfather paradox is resolved by the fact that, if you go back in time and kill your ancestors, you will simply create a future where the mirror version of yourself is never born. Known Wormholes There had been numerous temporal and spatial wormholes identified as of the late 23rd century. This list includes known wormholes from many parallel universes. The universes mentioned in this list refer to the universe in which the entrance of the wormhole originated. *United Earth secret development lab 16 project #11 (Prime realities 1/4 and 2/4). A temporal wormhole created by human scientists in thelate 22nd century using a Morris-Thorne model. Accelerating one end of the wormhole to near the speed of light, they projected one entance into the future faster than the other, creating a temporal differential between the two mouths of the wormhole. *Tkon Empire Portal system. A wormhole system created by the ancient Tkon Empire allowing fast travel between worlds of the empire. All but one of these wormholes were destroyed when the Tkon star went supernova. *Cascella Wormhole (Prime reality 3/4). A wormhole created in a mirror universe by Terralibero. It was used in numerous occasions for time travel and inter-universe transport. This wormhole brought to light the harmful effects of "hyperspace narcosis". Vittorio Cascella's extended time inside this wormhole caused him to develop acute personality and phycological disorders, as well as changing his eye color to glowing. white-blue. That is generally not good.